


A million miles away

by PruePhantomhive



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anthology, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Charles y Erik, desde que se separaron hasta que volvieron a estar juntos.





	1. A million miles away

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes de X-Men: Days of Future Past pertenecen a Marvel Entertainment y 20th Century Fox y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles y Erik se besan en el avión mientras van en busca de Raven… y se dan cuenta de que su relación nunca volverá a ser como antes.

Charles comenzó a adormecerse contra el cristal de su ventanilla después de dos partidas de ajedrez estrepitosamente perdidas contra Erik, que lo observaba con atención desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Oye —dijo, en un vano intento de llamar su atención, sintiéndose culpable por no dejarlo descansar, pero, al mismo tiempo, muriéndose de necesidad por todo lo que pudiera tomar de él—, aún no terminamos aquí —comentó, señalando el tablero con un dedo. Había más piezas negras en su lado que blancas en el de Charles, que no le respondió.

Con un suspiro resignado, Erik comenzó a guardar las piezas en el reverso esponjado del tablero, que después plegó y acomodó en el maletero sobre su cabeza, del que sacó una manta blanca para cubrir a Charles, que se había ovillado en el asiento y ahora recargaba la frente por completo en el frío cristal de la ventana, con una cortina de cabello castaño cubriéndole la cara.

Lucía tan descuidado comparado al viejo señorito, pulcro y perfecto, que saltó al agua oscura una noche para salvarle la vida y después le abrió las puertas de su hogar… la culpa le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Antes de acercarse más a él, Erik espió a los otros pasajeros del avión: Logan dormía también en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho y una expresión hostil en la cara a pesar de haber sucumbido a su cansancio y Hank piloteaba el avión, sin prestarles la menor atención, seguramente con la mente fija en el recuerdo y la añoranza de Raven.

Esa sucia traidora.

Sonrió y dio dos pasos más hacia Charles, desplegando la manta para dejarla caer suavemente sobre su cuerpo. Charles se removió un poco y Erik pudo ver sus labios moviéndose entre los largos mechones de cabello.

—Ahora has lo mismo con Logan o me harás malinterpretar las cosas —dijo, adormilado y apenas audible.

Erik parpadeó, confundido y tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que malinterpretarlas? Sólo soy un hombre que intenta evitar que le dé un catarro a su mejor amigo para expiar sus pecados. A ése —dijo, observando a Logan de nuevo, pero ahora lleno de desdén— no lo conozco.

Chales sonrió, pero no fue un gesto feliz.

—Eso no fue lo que te dijo hace un rato.

Erik puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el brazo del asiento de Charles, que se removió, un poco incómodo, intentando pegarse más a la pared, aunque era imposible; la sonrisa momentánea se desvaneció de sus labios más rápido de lo que había llegado. Erik tragó saliva con dificultad, el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho. Odiaba que Charles no soportara estar cerca de él, como si fuera un animal asustado ante la presencia de un depredador.

—Lo que mi Yo futuro haya hecho… —reconsideró— o _vaya a hacer_ —dijo, extendiendo una mano para tocar los largos mechones de cabello castaño de su amigo— no tiene nada qué ver con la persona que soy en _éste preciso momento, _Charles_._

Charles lo observó con ojos brillantes, desconfiado. Erik se sintió estremecer mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello, perdiéndose en la suavidad de cada hebra. Después, uno de sus dedos viajó hasta la cara de Charles para acariciarle las mejillas. Su barba le raspó la piel.

—Él dice —comenzó a decir Charles con un murmullo, clavando su mirada azul en el dormido Logan, que había colgado las piernas por el brazo de su asiento y recargado la espalda en la pared del avión; era un milagro que aún no hubiera apartado a Erik con un manotazo— que estamos juntos en el futuro, Erik, pero yo creo que…

—Ojalá sea cierto, Charles, _ojalá _—murmuró Erik, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarlo.

Sintió reticencia en Charles al principio, pero conforme la caricia se profundizó, los labios de su amigo se suavizaron y respondieron el contacto. Erik se encontró empinándose un poco más para acunar las mejillas de Charles con las manos al tiempo que lo obligaba a separar los dientes para introducir la punta de su lengua en su boca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se besaron? Más de diez malditos años.

Ahora que era consciente de ella, la abstinencia lo golpeó con fuerza e hizo que le doliera el pecho igual que si acabaran de golpearlo con una bola demoledora. Hubo un tiempo en el que amó a ése hombre con una locura que lo asustaba. Mucho. El recuerdo de ese sentimiento comenzó a aflorar en su ser, con cada roce húmedo, y recuperarlo no lo llenó de temor, sino de una cálida paz, de la promesa de que, juntos, quizás ésta vez se las arreglarían para que todo marchara bien.

Las manos de Charles buscaron el cuello de Erik y acarició su piel con los dedos, provocando que un delicioso cosquilleo le recorriera toda la espalda. Erik lo rodeó con los brazos y se inclinó más hacia abajo; era una posición bastante incómoda para la espalda de un hombre de su estatura, pero valía la pena. Charles siempre había valido la pena…

Se separaron despacio. Las manos de Erik siguieron acariciando la espalda de Charles con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz mientras el otro dibujaba círculos en su cuello con infinita sutileza, luego, Erik se dedicó a depositar suaves besos en sus mejillas y mentón. Charles se dejó hacer, sumiso y anhelante de más.

—Erik —dijo, con la culpa maquillando su voz—. Esto no es correcto…

Erik suspiró y se alejó un poco de él, suspirando. Unió las frentes de ambos.

— ¿Crees que después de encontrar a Raven podamos hablar de nosotros? —Preguntó, cohibido y esperanzado.

Charles sonrió, entristecido. Sus ojos enrojecieron, así que los cubrió rápidamente con una mano temblorosa, antes de gruñir por lo bajo, desesperado por controlar su voz. Erik también tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero le pareció hipócrita querer ocultarlo cuando, en ese instante, era su mejor carta para salir victorioso en el juego.

—Ya no hay un _nosotros —_dijo Charles con voz pastosa—. Lo siento —y, antes de que Erik pudiera responder a su aseveración, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se cubrió por completo con la manta blanca, ocultándose de la mirada penetrante de Erik, que estuvo en él toda la noche.

La ira se hizo con él, la brutalidad de la emoción aterrándolo mientras su poder se volvía consciente de cada partícula de metal a su alrededor, en ésa gran lata voladora elegante.

Más de una vez, sintió el impulso de encarar a Charles, de tomarlo por los hombros y llamarlo cobarde, pero no se atrevió, estando al tanto de que ya lo había lastimado demasiado y de que, si ésta era la revancha de Charles por lo ocurrido en el pasado, tenía derecho a ella, pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejarlo pasar impunemente. A fin de cuentas, Eric siempre fue capaz de reconocer su propio egoismo, a diferencia del inocente Charles.

—O—

Horas después, cuando encontraron a Raven luego de que intentara asesinar a Trask y Erik la apuntó con el arma, Charles no pudo hacer más que interponerse entre el cañón de la pistola y su hermana.

Erik pareció dudar entonces, pero su dedo siguió firmemente apostado en el gatillo, a punto de tirar de él.

Raven no valía la pena, en realidad, pero él parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta. Charles siempre cometió el pecado de colocar pecadores en pedestales de santos y, si Erik lo odiaba por algo, era por eso, nada más.

— ¡Hazte a un lado, Charles! —exclamó.

Todo el grupo estaba sumergido en la confusión de la repentina crisis de Logan, a quien Hank intentaba ayudar, y el arma apuntando a Charles y Raven, que se ocultaba detrás de su hermano mayor, sin culpas. Eso sólo hizo enojar a Erik todavía más.

Charles, molesto, dio dos pasos hacia Erik y el cañón del arma quedó fijo justo delante de él, en el punto donde una bala sería letal. Erik intentó esquivarlo para apuntar a Raven, pero Charles siguió sus movimientos, impidiéndoselo.

— ¿Así pretendías hablar de _nosotros _hace un rato, Erik? —preguntó, con la ira inundando su voz.

— ¡Es por el bien de nuestra especie, Charles! ¡Si Mystique desaparece…!

— ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás! —gritó Charles, desesperado.

Erik frunció los labios y, después de pensar las cosas un segundo, hizo a Charles a un lado, empujándolo con el brazo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo, y volvió a apuntar a Raven, que se dio a la fuga a través de la ventana, en medio de un estruendo de cristales rotos. Erik abrió fuego contra la mutante y vio la bala impactando en su pierna; Charles gritó, atrayendo su atención.

—Lo siento, Charles —dijo, con toda la saña del mundo impregnándole la voz—, pero ya no hay un _nosotros _del que hablar, por ende, me importan poco tus juicios sobre mis acciones. _Lo siento_ —siseó, echando a correr tras Raven.

—O—

Después de que Hank fuera detrás de Erik para ayudar a Raven, Charles se arrodilló al lado de Logan, que se retorcía en el suelo, gritando y quejándose. Lo sacudió, intentando regresarlo a la realidad mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, llenas de las lágrimas que había reprimido durante la noche anterior, en el avión…

Jamás se había sentido tan alejado de Erik Lehnsherr como en ese momento.


	2. Poco confiables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma entró a las mentes de los agentes de la CIA, manipulándolos para que atacaran a los mutantes, que se negaron a unirse a la causa de Shaw. Erik y Charles llegaron a tiempo para salvarlos.

Charles estaba furioso y, gracias a eso, tenía la expresión más hermosa del mundo, en opinión de Erik: ceño fruncido, ojos fieros y labios rectos. Un brazo extendido delante del cuerpo, con la mano en la misma postura que usaría un pianista para presionar las notas graves de su instrumento, y dos dedos de la mano libre presionados contra la sien.

Erik se deshizo de dos agentes de la CIA, empujándolos con su poder por medio de cierres de chamarras, botones de abrigos y hebillas de cinturones, antes de observar por encima del hombro: los cuatro hombres que se habían lanzado sobre Charles estaban petrificados en su sitio, como estatuas de hielo pintadas de color. Dios. ¡Bellísimo!

— ¡Bien hecho, Charles! —vitoreó Erik, eufórico.

— ¡Charles! —Exclamó Moira, reduciendo con una fuerte patada a la cabeza a un agente que intentó atacarla—, ¡¿qué está pasando?! ¡CHARLES!

El hombre la ignoró, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Erik, y corrió hacia éste, que tenía sujetos a tres guardias de seguridad contra la pared, tirando de las cadenas de identificación que llevaban al cuello.

—Buscaremos a los chicos, saldremos de aquí _sin matar a nadie _y nos refugiaremos en un lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos, ¿escuchaste? —bramó.

Erik se perdió en el destello decidido que manaba de sus ojos azules, el mismo que había visto aquel día, en el agua, tras asaltar a Shaw en su yate.

—Fuerte y claro —respondió, bromeando, la adrenalina recorriéndolo de arriba abajo igual que una corriente eléctrica.

— ¡Charles! —volvió a gritar Moira.

El aludido hizo una mueca, pero no miró atrás.

Cuando la vía para llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban Raven y los otros estuvo despejada, Charles tomó la mano de Erik y lo arrastró por los corredores plagados de guardias, uno congelando y el otro empujando, siempre sujetos de los dedos con demasiada fuerza, indispuestos a soltarse y perderse.

Pronto se olvidaron de la última agente leal que quedaba en las instalaciones e intentaba seguirles el paso sin demasiado éxito.


	3. Diez años

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abres los ojos y él está sentado ahí, delante de ti, sonriéndote y le devuelves el gesto a pesar de que en el fondo sabes que se trata de una ilusión. Que Charles está lejos y fuiste tú quien lo apartó.

Sabes que un nuevo día está empezando cuando el guardia que vigila tu prisión de cristal y plástico se levanta de su silla bostezando y te observa con desprecio desde el techo de vidrio. Te hace un gesto grosero con el dedo y sonríes, devolviéndolo. _Estúpidos homo sapiens, _piensas mientras lo ves dando media vuelta, listo para marcharse y permitir que su compañero recién llegado lo remplace.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? Tus extremidades tiemblan, los párpados te pesan y te sientes como si te fueras a caer a pedazos de un momento a otro, pero no quieres rendirte. Jugar con tu cuerpo, presionarte de esta manera, es la única forma en que puedes entretenerte porque ¿cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado aquí?

En contra de tu voluntad, tus ojos se cierran y crees que te vas a desmayar, pero luchas contra la oscuridad. Ahora lo recuerdas: cuatro días exactos sin dormir. Noventa y seis horas pensando cosas estúpidas en medio de la luz blanca que inunda tu tonta celda.

Levantas los brazos, cierras las manos en puños y te tallas los ojos con fuerza, intentando vencer la irritación, el hastío. ¿Crees que puedas resistir una semana entera sin dormir? ¿Te desmayarías? ¿Qué harían los guardias si pasara?

Escuchas una tos justo a tu lado y te sobresaltas, pero no abres los ojos porque ya sabes de quién se trata. Oh, dios: te estás volviendo loco y no hay nada qué puedas hacer para evitarlo.

—Eres un tonto, Erik —te dice Charles al oído y asientes, porque cada vez que te visita es para insultar.

Con el paso del tiempo, te has cansado de protestar y agachas la cabeza ante cada uno de sus comentarios hirientes, evitando verlo a los ojos, evitando fijarte en sus piernas inmóviles, las cuales debe arrastrar por el suelo cada vez que intenta moverse a tu alrededor.

_Es mi culpa, _piensas por milésima vez, siempre el mismo tono de voz retumbando contra las paredes de tu cráneo. Es una pesadilla.

—Tú me hiciste esto, Erik —dice Charles.

—Ya lo sé: perdóname —susurras, pero la última palabra no es sincera y te amarga la lengua: sabes que estás condenado y que te gusta el odio de Charles, porque mantiene firmes tus convicciones.

_Nunca, _escuchas, pero Charles no ha abierto la boca.

Abres los ojos, derrotado, y él está sentado ahí, delante de ti, sonriéndote, y le devuelves el gesto a pesar de que en el fondo sabes que se trata de una ilusión. Que Charles está lejos y fuiste tú quien lo apartó.

Aprietas las manos nuevamente mientras te escurres del colchón que te ha servido de cama durante éstos malditos diez años de inanición y te arrastras por el suelo helado hasta alcanzar a Charles, cuya sonrisa se ensancha. Es cruel. No se mueve. Permanece recargado a la pared. _No puede moverse. _Es tu culpa. Le tocas las mejillas con las puntas de tus dedos callosos y parpadea mientras la sonrisa se desliza hasta derramarse de su rostro pálido.

_Te extraño._

Lo besas y Charles no hace nada para evitarlo. Sus labios están tibios y un poco húmedos de saliva y añoranza. Entierras tus manos en su cabello castaño y lo escuchas jadear.

_Te quiero._

Charles te rodea el cuello con los brazos y tira de ti hacia abajo, obligándote a inclinarte para profundizar el beso, para permitir que las lenguas de ambos se enreden en una danza íntima y seductora.

—Te amo —le dices y te regala una sonrisa brillante mientras te acaricia la cara. Sus labios buscan los tuyos de nuevo y, cuando se rozan, le juras en silencio que jamás volverás a hacerle daño.

Eres un estúpido mentiroso, Erik.

_Sí, lo soy._

El ruido de los pasos del nuevo guardia te sobresalta y te sacan de tu delirio. Abres los ojos y te encuentras con el destello níveo de las lámparas que iluminan tu celda. Charles no está. Sus labios se han ido y también la suavidad de su piel.

Eres un idiota, te quedaste dormido. Maldices por lo bajo y te muerdes el labio inferior a manera de sustituto, aunque no es lo mismo.

Nunca besaste los labios de Charles, nunca lo tocaste y tampoco le dijiste cómo te sentías. Él jamás te abrazó. Todo fue parte de un sueño, de un recuerdo de lo perdido.

Tristemente, cierras los ojos, colocas los brazos detrás de tu cabeza a manera de almohada y sientes una solitaria lágrima salada deslizándose por tu mejilla; no tienes idea de si es producto de la soledad que se ha prolongado por una década o por la irritación de no haber dormido durante tantos días.

Poco a poco, el cansancio te arrastra.

Charles no está en tus sueños.

—O—

Cuando el extraño chico hiperactivo te saca de la celda, te sientes un poco confundido. Tu cerebro trabaja más lento de lo normal… o tal vez es el efecto de haber experimentado la súper-velocidad de éste singular muchacho que te comenta que su madre tuvo una relación con un «sujeto» que _también_ controlaba el metal —te estremeces—.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y te encuentras de frente con Charles. Un cambiado Charles. Y ésta vez no es una alucinación, no es un deseo secreto, es el Charles de verd…

Su puño impacta contra tu cara y pierdes el equilibrio. En un segundo, el mundo te da vueltas y temes quedar inconsciente, pero una energía morbosa bulle en tu pecho. Emoción, ¿quizá?

—Yo también te extrañé —dices cuando te recuperas del golpe.

En esas cuatro palabras se resumen los diez años que pasaste encerrado, extrañando a Charles hasta la locura.


	4. Roto

— ¿Estás listo, Charles? —preguntó Hank, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de aluminio en las manos. Aunque había intentado sonar profesional, como si fuera un médico a punto de aplicar una vacuna a su paciente, no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara un poco.

Charles le dedicó una mirada extraviada. Estaba recostado en su cama, con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas.

—No… no va a doler, ¿verdad, Hank? —preguntó, nervioso y apenado, observando las inyecciones colocadas cuidadosamente en la bandeja que Hank acababa de dejar en la mesita de noche: eran dos y estaban llenas con un líquido de color amarillo limón que brillaba con la luz de la lámpara.

Hank se mordió el labio inferior. No, no iba a doler. _Físicamente_ no.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? —Preguntó, de nuevo con voz temblona—. El extracto está diseñado para «modificar». Nuestro propósito es que vuelvas a caminar, pero es posible que otras partes de tu organismo sean alteradas también.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Charles, ansioso.

—No lo sé, Charles —admitió—. Si quieres, podemos parar…

— ¡No! —Exclamó el profesor, escandalizado, observando a Hank casi con súplica—. Henry, por favor: hazlo —pidió, la súplica rota palpitando en la punta de su lengua y en los oídos de su acompañante, que tragó saliva y tomó un par de guantes de su bolsillo. Se los puso en silencio y eso pareció bastar para calmar a Charles, que sonrió por lo bajo, aliviado, y se relajó contra las almohadas.

—Necesito que te quites la camisa y te acuestes boca abajo. Esta primera dosis debe ser inyectada directamente en tu columna. Así trabajará mejor —explicó.

Charles asintió y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Hank dio media vuelta y preparó la primera jeringa; esperaba que bastara solamente una.

—Estoy listo, Hank —anunció el profesor.

Hank se inclinó sobre la cama para alcanzar la espalda desnuda de Charles, que había hundido la cara en una almohada, blanca y esponjosa. Hank podía escuchar su respiración agitada; procuró que no le temblaran las manos.

La aguja se deslizó dócilmente por la piel de Charles, penetrándola hasta que el acero desapareció por completo dentro de su cuerpo, pero, por supuesto, el profesor no lo sintió. Hank presionó el émbolo y el suero amarillo desapareció.

— ¿Ya está? —preguntó el profesor, intentando levantar el rostro para observar a Hank, pero éste le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo—. ¿Ya puedo…?

—Esperaremos unos segundos, Charles, si para entonces no has sentido nada, te administraré la segunda dosis.

Charles asintió y, para sorpresa de Hank, levantó una mano para tocar la suya, que seguía apostada en su hombro. Conmovido por el acto de debilidad, Hank sonrió y sujetó los dedos trémulos con los suyos, presionándolos para permitirle sentir su presencia, para dejarle saber que no estaba solo.

—Han sido tantas cosas —suspiró Charles, hundiendo más el rostro en la almohada. Hank suspiró: el movimiento errático de los hombros de su amigo le decía que el hombre lloraba. Apretó más su agarre—. Cuando pasó lo de la playa, creí que podría sobreponerme, que podría seguir viviendo sin caminar, sin Raven, sin Erik y tú sabes que lo intenté. Te juro que lo intenté. Pero luego esos malditos tuvieron que reclutar a mis estudiantes y llevárselos para luego restregarme sus muertes en la cara como si hubieran sido mi culpa.

—Charles, no es…

—Jamás debí escuchar a Erik. Jamás debimos sacar a esos chicos de los sitios donde se encontraban. Estaban más seguros viviendo en las calles que viniendo a ésta maldita escuela.

—Charles.

—Oh, Hank, si tan sólo pudieras crear un suero que me ayude a dejar de sentir… te lo agradecería mucho.

Hank cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Aflojó poco a poco el agarre en la mano de Charles, que se resistió a soltarlo en un principio, pero luego lo dejó ir con lentitud.

—Haremos la prueba ahora —dijo Hank, agradecido por poder cambiar de tema. Charles le dolía. Y mucho—. ¿Puedes ponerte boca arriba nuevamente, por favor?

Charles lo hizo. Muy despacio y jadeando.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó Hank.

—Sí —respondió Charles, cuando estuvo nuevamente recostado sobre su espalda.

— ¿Sentías dolor antes?

—Un poco, como si esa maldita bala siguiera clavada en mi espalda —Hank hizo una mueca—. ¿Debo intentar ponerme de pie? —preguntó, perturbado.

Hank respiró hondo, ansioso también.

—No debes desesperarte si las cosas no funcionan al primer intento, Charles, haré todo lo que pueda para que vuelvas a…

—Dame la mano —lo interrumpió Charles que, con dificultad, se había arrastrado hasta el borde de la cama para sentarse.

Hank lo hizo. Sujetó el brazo de Charles y lo ayudó a apoyar todo su peso en él, por si caía. No podía negar que no estaba anhelante: el suero había funcionado con él, había corregido las malformaciones que su primer intento al mutar el ADN de Raven había provocado, pero no tenía idea de cómo podrían resultar las cosas tratándose de Charles.

—Hazlo despacio —sugirió, notando la vehemencia con la que su amigo intentaba apoyar el peso de su cuerpo en las plantas de los pies mientras tiraba de sí mismo hacia arriba, valiéndose del brazo de Hank.

Y, para sorpresa de ambos, el suero cumplió su cometido con irónica precisión. Aunque al principio Charles se tambaleó, conforme pasaron los segundos sus piernas recuperaron la movilidad que había creído perdida para siempre.

Charles rió histéricamente y, debido a su turbación, cayó contra el pecho de Hank, que se apresuró a sostenerlo mientras el otro se cubría la boca con una mano temblorosa.

— ¡Lo lograste, Charles! —exclamó, también sonriendo, mientras Charles murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. De nuevo, había lágrimas en su rostro.

Cuando Charles logró tranquilizarse, Hank le pidió que intentara caminar por la habitación mientras él lo seguía de cerca.

—Eres un genio, Hank. ¡Eres un maldito genio! —Dijo Charles, cruzando la habitación por segunda vez—. Pero… cuánto durará el efecto.

—No lo sé.

—Oh, por favor, amigo, tienes que darte una idea.

—En verdad, Charles: no lo sé —respondió Hank.

Charles se llevó los dedos a la sien, como probándolo... De pronto, su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de sorpresa y espanto. Hank, creyendo que el efecto del suero se estaba disipando, corrió hacía él, listo para sujetarlo, pero Charles lo apartó con un movimiento del brazo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Charles?

—Mi telepatía…

—O—

Hank dejó de comer su cena cuando la noticia del encarcelamiento de Erik Lehnsherr, alías Magneto, fue transmitida. Puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó una mano a la frente: al menos, Raven no se encontraba con él en el momento de su aprehensión. En verdad deseaba que ella estuviera a salvo…

—O—

Charles salió de su habitación azotando la puerta y pisando fuerte mientras avanzaba por el corredor hacia su estudio. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla delante de su escritorio y se alcanzó la botella de whisky que reposaba sobre una mesilla aledaña. Llenó un vaso y bebió el líquido como si se tratara de agua.

—Oh, Erik —suspiró.

Arrojó el vaso vacío contra la pared más cercana y subió los pies a la mesa en medio del estruendo de vidrios rotos.


	5. If you take a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de presenciar el asesinato de un mutante al que pensaba reclutar, Charles vuelve a la Mansión X comportándose de manera extraña. Erik quiere saber si puede hacer algo por él…

Raven levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta de la mansión abriéndose, cerró la revista que leía, sentada en una de las butacas del recibidor, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver aparecer a Charles y Erik.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó, dejando la revista a un costado y levantándose para caminar hacia su hermano, que lucía un poco pálido—, ¿en dónde está el nuevo recluta?

Charles apretó los labios y esquivó su mirada, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de la muchacha languideciera. De inmediato, observó a Erik, intentando averiguar qué le ocurría a su hermano, que se había deslizado hacia las escaleras y subía los peldaños de dos en dos.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó a Erik cuando éste se acercó, suspirando por lo bajo—. ¿En dónde está el chico?

Erik le puso una mano en el hombro e hizo un poco de presión con los dedos.

—La policía llegó antes que nosotros. El muchacho hizo volar una de las patrullas en medio de un ataque de pánico y le dispararon —explicó.

Raven jadeó, anonadada.

—Pero se pondrá bien, ¿cierto? —inquirió, esperanzada.

Imaginaba que Charles ya habría dispuesto que el chico fuera atendido en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad para su pronta recuperación.

—Está muerto, Raven —dijo el hombre, antes de apresurarse a seguir a Charles escaleras arriba.

—O—

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces, golpeando la madera con los nudillos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cansado, se pasó una mano por el cabello empapado en sudor. Hubiera preferido ir primero a su habitación para tomar una larga ducha, pues el viaje había sido pesado, pero Charles le parecía más importante. Sabía que el hombre estaba impresionado y ansioso por lo que habían tenido que presenciar y quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

—Charles —dijo, golpeando de nuevo la madera—, ¿puedo pasar?

Sin respuesta.

Puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta, olvidándose por un instante de la educación. A simple vista, Charles no se encontraba ahí, aunque había obvias señales de su presencia, como el cárdigan azul claro tirado en el suelo, como si lo hubieran lanzado ahí en medio de un arranque de frustración, y el sonido de agua corriendo en el cuarto de baño.

Bufando, Erik cerró la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido, y cruzó la habitación para recoger el cárdigan; le sacudió el polvo con golpes de las manos y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

—Charles —volvió a llamar, caminando hacia la puerta del baño—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Silencio.

Erik cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, un poco harto. Volvió a tocarse el cabello mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la cama, dejándose caer pesadamente en el borde. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, inclinando el cuerpo adelante, y entrelazó los dedos, como si orara.

Charles tampoco le había dirigido la palabra en el avión que tomaron para regresar a la ciudad después de su fallida misión y menos en el auto que los dejó justo en la puerta de la mansión hace apenas un minuto. Erik recordaba haberlo _sentido _temblar durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a _casa _y eso lo había preocupado. Charles nunca se comportaba de esa manera, pasara lo que pasara.

Después de un rato más en silencio, durante el cual sólo escuchó el ruido de la regadera, se levantó y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación en la que Charles se había encerrado.

—Charles, ¿en verdad te encuentras bien? —insistió—. Raven está preocupada —dijo, decidiendo jugar esa carta, pues no quería admitir que quien estaba angustiado por la situación era él.

El ruido de la regadera se detuvo y escuchó los lánguidos movimientos de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, que se abrió de pronto, revelando a un empapado Charles envuelto en una acolchada bata blanca, con el cabello castaño goteando sobre su frente y los ojos, de ese fantástico color azul que tanto le gustaba a Erik, enrojecidos por el llanto.

Erik sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al observar a su amigo en semejante estado. Instintivamente, levantó las manos y acunó el rostro de Charles, deslizando sus pulgares por las mejillas mojadas, limpiando los rastros de agua.

Charles jadeó, listo para echarse a llorar de nuevo. Erik no pudo soportar ese pensamiento y, con un nudo formándose en su garganta, se inclinó y rodeó los temblorosos hombros de su amigo con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para protegerlo con su calor.

— ¿Por qué tuvieron que pasar así las cosas, Erik? —Preguntó el profesor con un hilo de voz, su nariz hundida en el pecho de su amigo, que había comenzado a mecerlo en el abrazo con suavidad—. Era sólo un _niño._

Erik lo sabía. Había visto casi de frente la cara redonda del muchacho, no mayor de quince años, mientras los oficiales de policía lo sacaban del banco que había intentado robar, apuntándolo con sus armas. Él había arrancado las pistolas de las manos de los oficiales con sus poderes y Charles había entrado en sus mentes para evitar que dispararan, pero eso pareció alertar y asustar más al chico, provocando que hiciera explotar el vehículo. Y la bala vino de un punto impreciso, impactando en el cráneo del chiquillo sin pena ni gloria, derribándolo, laxo, en el suelo.

Todo acabó en segundos, sin darle a nadie una oportunidad de cambiar la historia.

Erik había escuchado el grito de Charles en medio de las sobresaltadas exclamaciones de la asustada multitud, pero lo había dejado olvidado en un recoveco de su mente mientras corrían hacia el chico, intentando averiguar si aún había algo que hacer…

—Los _homo sapiens _son así, Charles: odian lo que no pueden entender —susurró, con los labios pegados a la oreja de Charles, que se estremeció entre sus brazos.

Erik sintió su pesada respiración en el pecho, justo sobre los latidos de su corazón.

—Esa muerte pudo evitarse, Erik —dijo Charles, comenzando a temblar—. Si hubiéramos llegado antes para evitar que intentara robar el banco, si hubiéramos detenido a la policía… el chico estaría vivo y hubiera venido con nosotros.

Erik suspiró, negando.

—No te tortures.

—Es que…

—Ya.

Charles resopló. En algún momento, sus brazos se habían enredado en la cintura de Erik y apretaban su cuerpo con fuerza, como una anaconda enrollada en su presa. Eso hizo que Erik sonriera en contra de su voluntad. Aunque ya habían dejado de hablar, Charles tampoco daba señales de querer apartarse, algo que le gustó.

La situación era lamentable: un mutante muerto por culpa de los _homo sapiens _siempre le traía malos recuerdos y encendía en su interior una llama inextinguible que le dictaba que debía hacer a esos seres inferiores pagar, pero en ese momento, con Charles entre sus brazos, sentía que sus prioridades debían ser otras.

Instintivamente, agachó la cabeza y pegó sus labios a la coronilla de su amigo, que volvió a estremecerse, pero enganchó los brazos aún más alrededor de su cuerpo, sacándole el aire de los pulmones.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó Erik en un murmullo, más por la falta de aire que por la intimidad de la pregunta.

—Quédate conmigo —suspiró Charles.

—Siempre.

Esa noche, Charles durmió en su habitación. Enfundado en un pijama de color azul claro, con el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, se metió bajo las mantas de la cama de Erik y, con cierta timidez impropia en él, se recostó contra el pecho del mutante, que sonrió con calidez y dejó el libro que leía a un lado, para abrazarlo nuevamente.

El cabello de Charles le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Sus brazos volvieron a enroscarse alrededor de Erik.

—No logró sacarme su rostro de la mente —susurró el profesor—. Ni el sonido del disparo o el de las sirenas de las patrullas y la ambulancia.

Erik suspiró.

—Ya pasará, Charles —dijo, intentando sonar tranquilizador, aunque en el fondo aún le ardían las entrañas de coraje.

Charles se arrebujó más contra su cuerpo. Erik pellizcó el extremo de la manta y tiró para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Siento que fui muy injusto con los chicos cuando nos dijeron que Darwin había muerto. La manera en que les hablé… me sentía mal también, pero qué podía hacer —siguió diciendo Charles, ocultando el rostro en su pecho—. _Nada —_Erik apretó los labios para no dejar salir lo que estaba pensando: por supuesto que podían hacer algo y era patearle el trasero a Shaw—. Y terminé entendiendo sus sentimientos por presenciar la muerte de ese pequeño. Dios, Erik, si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo…

Erik bufó. Rodeó el cuerpo tembloroso de Charles y volvió a besarle el cabello. Dos besos ese día y no se sentían como deberían.

—Tranquilízate, Charles.

—Es que no puedo —protestó el profesor, haciendo ademán de separarse de él para verlo a la cara, pero Erik no se lo permitió. Tiró de él y lo aferró contra su pecho, casi haciéndole daño—. Ese niño me recordó un poco a Raven. Y verlo morir me… —siseó, pero guardó silencio cuando un nudo se apretó en su garganta.

Erik clavó la mirada en el techo y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos con parsimonia por la espalda de su amigo, por su suave cabello.

—Pero él no era Raven, Charles: ella está aquí, a pocas puertas de distancia, a _salvo _—dijo, seguro de sus palabras.

Charles se sacudió. Erik pudo sentir una lágrima mojándole la camisa, pero no dijo nada.

—Pero el día que Shaw atacó los cuarteles, pudo haber muerto igual que Darwin —insistió—. Tú escuchaste lo que nos dijeron: los agentes no hicieron nada para protegerlos. Prácticamente los vendieron a cambio de su propia seguridad. Si la pierdo, Erik, me quedo sin _nada…_

Erik suspiró, un poco dolido. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por la espalda de Charles con más fuerza. Con los dedos, le tomó el mentón y lo obligó a levantar el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran.

—Eso no es verdad, Charles —le aseguró. Los ojos acuosos de su amigo lo observaron con incertidumbre—. Me tendrías a mí. _Siempre —_y, antes de que Charles pudiera responder a sus palabras, lo besó_. _Un roce nada más, pero suficiente para calmar la ansiedad en el pecho del profesor—. Siempre.

Los ojos azules de Charles se iluminaron a pesar de las lágrimas. Sus labios rojos resplandecieron con la luz anaranjada proveniente de la lámpara encendida en la mesilla de noche.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Y, aunque sabía que estaba dudando, porque las creencias de él y Charles diferían mucho, Erik confió en que sus palabras fueran verdad.


	6. Marcado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solas en su nuevo refugio, Erik llora por Charles.

Erik entró a la habitación principal de la mansión, cerró la puerta con un suave empujón de la mano y caminó lentamente hacia la cama; respirando por la boca, se dejó caer sobre la elegante manta de seda blanca que cubría el lecho y el casco de Shaw se encajó dolorosamente en su cráneo al impactar contra una de las almohadas, pero ni de broma pensaba quitárselo.

Estaba cansado, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida, y los párpados comenzaron a cerrársele, pero se resistió al sueño. Sospechaba que esa noche las pesadillas abundarían y que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se relacionarían a Auschwitz…

Escuchó a sus compañeros haciendo ruido en las diferentes plantas de la casa —la voz de Raven en alguna habitación cercana, acompañada por la de Angel, el característico sonido que hacía Azazel al _aparecer _y _desaparecer _en algún lugar y un televisor con el volumen muy alto, posiblemente porque así le gustaba a Riptide— y sintió una punzada de fastidio en la boca del estómago. Quería silencio, quería empatía, quería dolor. Que esos tontos entendieran que no estaba pasando por un buen momento y que necesitaba silencio para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no encontró las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y exigírselos.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

El aroma de Shaw estaba impregnado en las mantas y las almohadas en las que estaba recostado, también en el casco y, por un momento, sintió fuertes arcadas que le sacudieron el pecho, amenazando con hacerlo vomitar, pero logró contenerse; había sido una soberana estupidez allanar una de las lujosas mansiones de Sebastian después de que él mismo lo había asesinado, pero Azazel los había llevado ahí, como si no hubiera tenido el ingenio suficiente para pensar en una locación más conveniente. Afortunadamente, deshacerse de los guardias y de los sistemas de seguridad había sido pan comido.

Erik intentó convencerse de que sólo permanecerían ahí esa noche y de que se marcharían al día siguiente a un sitio más "apropiado", pero la sensación de desasosiego le palpitó en el pecho durante largos minutos, mientras permanecía recostado, laxo, sobre el colchón, observando el dosel blanco que se agitaba suavemente con el viento colándose por las rendijas de las ventanas que rodeaban la habitación.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Sospechaba quién era…

—Erik —dijo Raven al otro lado de la madera—, ¿puedo pasar?

Puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. Menos con Raven, que era como encarar una parte de Charles.

—Adelante —se forzó a decir mientras se incorporaba un poco, recargando la espalda contra las grandes almohadas.

La muchacha hizo caso y abrió la puerta, colándose en la habitación acompañada por un rechinido de bisagras. Erik se sorprendió al verla, aún con su apariencia azul, pero enfundada en un elegante —y escotado— vestido de color blanco que, estaba seguro, pertenecía a Emma Frost. Raven le regaló una tímida sonrisa y deslizó, al parecer inconscientemente, las palmas de sus manos por la suave tela de la falda.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con un dejo de inocencia que contrastaba con las atractivas ropas que llevaba puestas. 

Erik sabía que nunca en su vida se había atrevido a usar algo tan _sexy _porque a su _hermano_ no le gustaba que llamara mucho la atención, además de que era un anticuado sobreprotector.

—Creí que ya habíamos charlado sobre tu verdadero aspecto, _Mystique _—dijo con voz ronca, observándola con ojos penetrantes. La sonrisa de Raven titubeó—. Esa ropa de _homo sapiens _no te queda bien.

—Pero creí que… —comenzó a decir, entornando los ojos—. No pretendes que me mezcle con las otras personas _así, _¿verdad? —preguntó, señalando su rostro con un dedo.

Erik sonrió. No quería tener esa conversación de nuevo. Sólo quería dejar de pensar…

—Es exactamente lo que quiero, Raven —respondió, levantándose y andando hacia ella—. Que dejes de usar máscaras y te muestres tal como eres delante de los demás. No tienes que seguir escondiéndote —explicó, levantando una mano para tocarle el rostro: su piel no era suave. Era como tocar un reptil. Y eso, más que desagradarle, lo fascinaba.

Raven se estremeció bajo el roce y le dedicó una mirada enamorada que lo hizo sonreír de nuevo pero, de pronto, el rostro de la muchacha no reflejó más que horror al tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban en la mano de Erik, que apartó de su cara con un manotazo y después sujetó con dedos temblorosos.

— ¿Estás herido? —chilló.

Erik, confundido, tiró de su mano para liberarla de la chica y observó sus dedos: gruesas manchas de sangre seca cubrían su mano, contrastando de manera grotesca con su piel pálida. Pero no, no estaba herido. Y no era su sangre.

—Vete —ordenó con un hilo de voz, girando sobre los talones para regresar a la cama, en donde se dejó caer pesadamente, la mirada fija en el rastro de sangre que cubría sus dedos.

Raven parecía desesperada.

— ¿Te lastimaron? —preguntó.

Erik la observó. Lucía consternada. Dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia la cama y Erik la detuvo con un gesto de la mano limpia.

— ¡Vete! —exclamó de nuevo, comenzando a irritarse. 

Un fuerte temblor se apoderó de cada uno de sus miembros.

—Pero… —protestó Raven.

Erik la fulminó con la mirada.

—No lo voy a repetir, Raven: ¡VETE! —gritó, señalando la puerta.

Raven lo observó, dolida, y giró sobre los talones para marcharse a toda velocidad, cerrando la puerta violentamente. En el instante en que la muchacha desapareció, Erik usó sus poderes para echar el cerrojo y, temblando, se levantó para arrastrarse al cuarto de baño anexo a la habitación. Encendió las luces golpeando el interruptor con el puño y se tambaleó hasta alcanzar el lavabo. Abrió una llave y colocó la mano manchada bajo el canal de agua helada.

Aun así, la sangre no se quitó.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras buscaba en los platillos del lavabo la pastilla de jabón. Cuando la encontró, la tomó con desesperación, enterrando las uñas en los bordes para proceder a tallarla con fuerza sobre su piel.

Desesperado, rememoró la escena en la playa. El grito de Charles al correr hacia él para derribarlo, intentando impedir que hiciera estallar los misiles, su forcejeo en la arena, los golpes que le dio en el rostro para quitárselo de encima… el primer disparo de Moira MacTaggert.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire al recordar a la perfección la sensación de poder y la diversión que lo había inundado al ver a esa _simple humana _enfrentándolo. Jadeó al rememorar la manera en que las balas se deslizaban por el aire en su dirección y la facilidad con que las había desviado. El último proyectil le había parecido tan hilarante, que incluso lo había gozado, sin imaginar que terminaría impactando en Charles, su amigo, su hermano, su…

Humillado por sus propias acciones, cerró el grifo después de asegurarse de que no quedaban rastros de sangre. El drenaje estaba tapado por una pequeña placa de metal conectada a una cadena, así que el agua se había estancado, coloreada de un siniestro tono rosado. Ésta vez no pudo evitarlo y una arcada le quemó la garganta hasta salir por su boca en forma de bilis.

Exhausto, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y fue a sentarse al acolchado sillón colocado en un rincón.

Por todos los cielos: ¡había herido a Charles! Y, por si fuera poco, se había llevado a su hermana y lo había abandonado, malherido, en esa estúpida playa.

Aterrorizado, recordó que el avión en el que se transportaban había quedado destrozado al ser derribado por Riptide, ¿cómo demonios lo llevarían a un hospital? Tal vez podría regresar con Azazel para asegurarse de que no siguieran varados… ¿Era idiota, acaso? ¿Cómo podría volver así nada más?

Sólo esperaba que Charles no estuviera… que esa sangre no fuera… deseaba que Charles estuviera _bien._

Sintiendo cierto ardor en los ojos, se llevó los dedos hacía los párpados y sintió la humedad que comenzaba a resbalar por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo tan espantoso? ¡Y a Charles! La única persona a la que había _querido _en años, la única a la que había _necesitado _en medio de su desesperación por asesinar a Shaw. Y ahora que lo había conseguido, también había lastimado a Charles. Qué fiasco de hombre estaba hecho.

Despacio, sorbiéndose las lágrimas como si fuera un niño pequeño y no un hombre que apenas horas antes había cometido un homicidio, sujetó el casco de Shaw con manos temblonas y lo sacó de su cabeza, sintiendo el sudor que envolvía su cuero cabelludo. Dejó la pieza de metal en el suelo y esperó.

_ Charles… _

Nada.

_ Charles. _

Silencio.

_ ¡Charles! _

Soledad.

_ Demonios, Charles, dime que estás bien. _

Silencio.

—O—

Emma Frost le regaló una sonrisa mientras caminaban por uno de los corredores de los cuarteles de la CIA. No había ni un solo agente a la vista y, posiblemente, era lo que la divertía.

—Así que, _Magneto _—dijo con voz cantarina, contoneándose a su lado, sintiendo el revuelo de la capa de Erik acariciándole los talones—, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A un refugio para mutantes —respondió, con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Sus palabras no parecieron gustarle a Emma.

— ¿Un refugio? —Preguntó, entornando los ojos—. ¿Te refieres a esa clase de lugares en donde se ofrece ayuda a sus integrantes? Te juzgué mal, creí que tenías mejor gusto.

Erik rió por lo bajo.

—Te gustará —prometió, pulsando el botón del elevador que los llevaría a la superficie, pues Emma había estado encerrada en uno de los niveles subterráneos.

—Soy una mujer difícil de satisfacer —advirtió ella, entrando al elevador detrás de él.

Erik volvió a reír. Aunque pretendía mantener su relación con la amante de Shaw en parámetros meramente profesionales, no podía negar que le gustaba ese leve coqueteo que mantenían. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido como una persona normal?

Ah, claro, con Charles…

Y, como si Emma hubiera podido leerle la mente a pesar de que Erik usaba un casco reforzado, dijo:

—Entonces, ¿cortaste completamente tus lazos con tu amigo telépata?

Erik sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Charles era terreno minado para él desde el día que había descubierto sus manos manchadas con su sangre.

—No es tu asunto.

—Es una lástima —comentó Emma con una risita—, me gustaba jugar con él. Uno no encuentra a muchos telépatas hoy en día.

Erik sintió un escalofrío. _No _quería hablar de Charles.

—Encontraremos algunos para que te entretengas, ya verás —le aseguró. 

Su meta era reclutar a cuantos mutantes pudiera, al igual que hacía su amigo con esa tonta escuela.

—No será tan divertido —comentó Emma. El elevador llegó al primer piso y las puertas se abrieron. Ésta vez, ella salió antes que Erik, que caminó en silencio tras el ruido de sus tacones—. Pero supongo que está bien, después de todo, no creo que estando en esa silla de ruedas pueda hacer mucho.

Erik se detuvo en seco e incluso retrocedió unos pasos, sintiéndose como si acabaran de golpearlo con un mazo en el pecho.

— ¿Qué? —gesticuló.

Emma giró sobre los talones y le sonrió. De pronto, lucía más inhumana que nunca.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabes? —preguntó, la burla estampada en la voz. Se llevó dos dedos a la sien como solía hacer Charles y Erik se sintió a punto de vomitar. Sabía que ella no necesitaba hacer ese ademán para leer las mentes de los demás, así que seguramente sólo buscaba molestarlo—. El hombre está en silla de ruedas —aclaró Emma— y, según entiendo, gracias a ti.

Erik hizo una mueca. Enfurecido, acortó la distancia entre ellos y sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de la mujer para obligarla a apartar los dedos de su sien. De inmediato, la piel de Emma se endureció y Erik no aferró más que un trozo de diamante impenetrable.

—Eso no funciona conmigo —advirtió, pensando en la ocasión en que había estado a punto de estrangularla con los barrotes de una cama.

Emma sonrió.

—Sí —murmuró—. Ahora entiendo que tienes diversos métodos para conseguir lo que te propones. Sólo me sorprende que fueras capaz de usarlos en contra de alguien a quien solías llamar «amigo».

Erik la soltó. Emma se mordió el labio inferior, seductora, y transformó su brazo nuevamente, cubriéndolo de suave y blanca piel. Le dio la espalda y echó a andar hacia la salida. Erik la observó con un dejo de melancolía. La piel de Emma era intocable, incapaz de sufrir daño alguno, a diferencia de la suya, como lo probaba el tatuaje que tenía en el dorso del brazo… y la de Charles.

_ Charles.  _ Ojalá Charles hubiera tenido una armadura tan eficiente como la de ella.

_ Perdóname,  _ pensó, echando a andar detrás de Emma. 

Ese fue el último pensamiento que le dedicó a su viejo amigo antes de anestesiarse por completo asumiendo la identidad de Magneto, cavando un agujero profundo en su pecho para enterrar su nombre de esclavo y los sentimientos que Erik Lehnsherr tenía por Charles Xavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	7. Ruido de tambores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik odiaba un poco que Moira interrumpiera sus momentos a solas con Charles.

_«El amor es fuerte como la muerte; los celos son crueles como la tumba.»_

(Salomón)

—O—

— ¿Bajaste a buscar un bocadillo nocturno? —preguntó Charles, recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, cruzando los brazos y dibujando una sonrisa juguetona en esos labios del color de las fresas.

Erik no pudo evitar reír al escuchar su voz. Dejó de hurgar en el refrigerador, cuya puerta cerró con un puntapié, y se acercó a la mesa para dejar en ella los platos que había sacado de la nevera.

—Sólo quería un vaso con agua, pero me ganó la tentación —respondió a Charles, que se acercó arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer en un banco alto—. ¿Emparedado? —preguntó, tomando una hogaza de pan del montón en una cesta y empezando a cortar rebanadas.

—Si no es mucha molestia —dijo Charles, divertido, apoyando los codos en la mesa, clavando la mirada azul en cada uno de los movimientos de Erik—. Y ya que estás tan solícito, amigo mío, ¿te molestaría calentar un poco de leche para mí? Me temo que padezco un severo caso de insomnio y espero que eso me ayude a conciliar el sueño —comentó, con aparente resignación.

Erik bufó, fastidiado, pero dejó de cortar el pan y se dirigió al refrigerador de nuevo, tomó la jarra de leche fría; llenó la tetera y la puso a calentar en las hornillas, todo bajo la penetrante mirada de Charles, que de pronto soltó una risilla. Erik regresó a la mesa para preparar los sándwiches, intentando ignorar que sabía el motivo de la risa de Charles.

—Eres muy _hogareño —_rió el profesor, sin esperar a que su acompañante hiciera la pregunta, o tal vez, simplemente, la había descubierto navegando en los canales de su mente.

—Eso es lo que ocurre cuando vives solo gran parte de tu vida —explicó, sonriendo también de manera inconsciente, aunque la mueca se evaporó en cuanto recordó que hubo un tiempo en su vida en el que no estuvo solo y que había otras personas que se hacían cargo de él, justo como él en ese momento de Charles.

Charles también perdió la sonrisa e intentó disimular su repentina seriedad aclarándose la garganta, haciendo mucho ruido. Se enderezó en el banquito y se empinó un poco hacía adelante cuando Erik le puso un emparedado delante. Jamón y queso; nada muy elaborado, pero podía vivir con eso.

La tetera comenzó a silbar y Erik se apresuró a apagar la parrilla y a tomar una taza de la alacena. La llenó hasta el borde con leche caliente y humeante y se la tendió a su amigo, imitando los movimientos de un mesero. Charles soltó una carcajada mientras sujetaba la taza.

Ambos intentaron ignorar el hecho de que sus dedos se rozaron al tiempo que la pieza de porcelana pasaba de mano a mano…

Charles colocó la taza al lado del plato con el sándwich y sopló un poco el humo que se desprendía de su superficie, después, dio un pequeño sorbo.

— ¿Sabes? Mi madre solía ponerle un poco de miel a la leche tibia para endulzarla; me ayudaba a dormir, si quieres… —dijo Erik, tal vez con la voz demasiado baja para ocultar su vergüenza, estirándose hacia la alacena para tomar la botella de miel y ponérsela delante a Charles, que le sonrió de manera extraña.

—Debió ser una mujer grandiosa —comentó, abriendo la botella para derramar una generosa cantidad en la leche, que probó con pequeños sorbos después—. Digamos que mi madre tenía cierto problema con la bebida que le impedía ser afectuosa. De hecho, era todo lo contrario… pero la tuya suena fascinante —terminó, observando, sin querer, el sitio en la pared en donde solía estar una fotografía de él y su madre.

Se había encargado de desaparecerla en cuanto había decidido que la mansión de los Xavier se convertiría en una escuela: nadie necesitaba imaginar cosas que no eran ciertas, igual que Raven esa noche de hace tanto tiempo.

Erik sonrió por lo bajo, intentando contener el orgullo que le inundó el pecho: en una situación diferente, se hubiera explayado hablándole de lo maravillosa que había sido Edie Lehnsherr, pero decidió guardar silencio dado el tema que Charles había tocado. Sabía que para él era difícil hablar de su familia —hasta el momento, todo lo que sabía sobre los Xavier era gracias a Raven—. Se aclaró la garganta y decidió tomar también un poco de leche tibia. Levantándose, fue hacía la alacena, tomó una taza y la llenó de líquido humoso. Eso le dijo a Charles que no iban a hablar más sobre el pasado, así que se entretuvo mordiendo su emparedado.

—Oye —dijo de pronto, procurando no hablar con la boca llena—, llámame loco, pero esto está delicioso.

—Sólo es pan, jamón y queso, Charles —se burló Erik, en efecto, observándolo como si creyera que estaba desquiciado.

Se sentó en su banco de nuevo y llenó la superficie blanca de su taza con una generosa cantidad de miel.

En el fondo, estaba jactancioso porque a su amigo le hubiera gustado lo que le había preparado, aunque fuera algo demasiado sencillo como para tomarse en serio su apreciación.

—Lo sé, pero estoy hablando enserio: cuando Raven y yo éramos pequeños e intentábamos hacer algo en la cocina, terminábamos estropeándolo todo —recordó con cariño; ésta vez, Erik se percató de la manera en que cambió su tono en comparación a la mención de su madre.

Para Charles, todo era más simple cuando se trataba de Raven: ella era su hálito de vida y Erik lo sabía muy bien.

Sonrió y se bebió la leche con un par de tragos. El calor le abrazó la garganta un instante, pero le agradaba esa vieja sensación de tibieza. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había bebido leche caliente antes de irse a la cama y fue como volver a tiempos mejores.

—No me imagino a un señorito como tú intentando cocinar algo —comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, después, se dedicó a atacar su propio emparedado.

—No te burles: mañana te prepararé el desayuno para que juzgues mis dotes culinarias —prometió, riendo. Terminó con su cena improvisada y se apresuró a apilar los platos para dejarlos en el fregadero—. Estoy seguro de que te encantará mi manera de quemar el café y carbonizar el pan es mi especialidad. De hecho, tal vez debamos mejorar las alarmas antiincendios.

Erik, que había terminado también, se levantó de su silla con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Tomó sus platos y los puso sobre los de Charles en el fregadero, aprovechando la oportunidad para acorralarlo, usando ambos brazos.

—Me encantará probar tu café, Charles —aseguró, sincero.

Ahora, sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancia y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Charles no se inmutó, al contrario: sus ojos azules clavados en los de Erik parecían suplicar algo que estaba tardándose en llegar.

Había sido una velada amena: charlaron, cenaron, rieron… sólo faltaba una cosa. Y era extraño que se diera de manera tan espontanea cuando ambos llevaban tiempo clamando por eso. Al menos, Erik sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, porque cada vez que se encontraba con Charles, el corazón le latía como si se tratara del repique de un tambor. Como una canción de guerra incitando a la acción. ¿Se sentiría Charles de la misma manera? Las manos temblorosas del profesor tocando su cintura de manera nerviosa le respondieron.

Erik se descubrió sonriendo con verdadera felicidad. Sus manos también buscaron el cuerpo de Charles, que respondió a su sonrisa con parpadeos ansiosos. Sus labios rojos se entreabrieron y Erik los escudriñó con la mirada…

Se inclinó los pocos centímetros que desnivelaban sus estaturas y besó esa boca suave y con sabor a miel que tanto había deseado desde hace días. Gimió sin querer y apretó el agarre en la cintura de Charles, sin preocuparle si le hacía daño.

Charles tocó su espalda lentamente, recorriendo con las yemas los músculos definidos debajo de la tela blanca de la playera que usaba para dormir. Erik se estremeció, pero ese contacto le encantaba. Repartió pequeños besos sobre los labios de Charles y siguió con sus mejillas y después su mentón… se preguntaba qué tan lejos se le permitiría llegar.

La ansiedad palpitaba en ambos, uniéndose en una misma canción, retumbando en sus oídos como el ruido de timbales siendo tocados al unísono.

Escucharon el susurro de pasos por el corredor aledaño y Charles se separó de golpe de Erik, provocando que sus labios hicieran un extraño ruido de succión. Erik vio a Charles limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano para eliminar la humedad en su boca y sintió una punzada de fastidio en el estómago.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de su amigo justo cuando Moira entró a la cocina, tallándose los ojos con un puño. Cuando se percató de la presencia de ambos, se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano al pecho.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Nadie duerme en ésta casa? —preguntó, exaltada.

Charles intercambió una mirada con Erik, que evitó sumergirse en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, y le regaló una sonrisa a la mujer.

— ¿Insomnio? —preguntó con amabilidad, acercándose a la mesa y alejándose de Erik.

—Algo así. ¿Soluciones? —inquirió Moira, sentándose en el banquito frente a Charles.

Charles rió, galante.

—Te sugeriría beber un poco de leche tibia, pero creo que Erik no querrá calentar más —dijo con una sonrisa, observando a su amigo, que chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y caminó a su lado para salir de la cocina sin dar explicaciones.

Mientras enfilaba el corredor, también se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. No quería ser el único que conservara residuos de algo que no era mutuo. Rápidamente, se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella, ocultando el rostro en la almohada, sintiendo ese ridículo ruido de tambores latiendo en su pecho como una marcha fúnebre.

—O—

Un golpeteo en su puerta lo despertó. Irritado, observó el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las tres de la mañana. Cualquiera que fuera el idiota que lo estaba despertando a esa hora, iba a terminar con la cabeza estrellada en la pared, lo juraba por dios.

Se levantó, pateando las cobijas, y fue a abrir: su instinto homicida se aplacó de inmediato al ver que se trataba de Charles.

—Hola —dijo el profesor como si acabaran de encontrarse en el parque y no afuera de la recámara de uno de ellos a las malditas tres de la mañana.

—Hola —respondió Erik, sintiendo que toda la furia era drenada de su cuerpo y sustituida con algo más parecido a la decepción.

—Uhm… ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Charles, señalando el interior de la recámara con un dedo.

Al mismo tiempo intentó escabullirse al interior de la habitación, pero el brazo de Erik, repentinamente apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, se lo impidió.

—Charles —dijo, armándose de paciencia; eso era lo que le decía que las cosas andaban mal entre ellos: él no era el chico conforme. Charles era el profesor dotado esas cosas. Erik era el chico malo que iba y se enamoraba de un tonto y terminaba bateado hasta el otro lado del estadio—, son las _tres _de la mañana y quiero dormir.

—Sé qué hora es —dijo Charles, como si fuera el detalle importante de la conversación. De nuevo, quiso colarse a la habitación, pero la pierna de Erik lo detuvo. Comenzaba a tornarse ridículo—, es sólo que Moira y yo estuvimos conversando hasta hace unos minutos y… ¡oye! —exclamó cuando Erik hizo ademán de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Atoró su pie, enfundado en una zapatilla para dormir de color azul, entre la puerta y el marco y empujó con las manos, casi rompiéndole la nariz a Erik, que apenas alcanzó a hacerse a un lado para evitar el golpe.

Charles entró hecho un bólido, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dedicó una mirada de reconocimiento. Erik cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Qué el beso no le había gustado y que no volvería a pasar?

Un poco fuera de sus cabales, se pasó las manos por el cabello, despeinándose. Los ojos de Charles estaban fijos en sus movimientos. Ojalá no se le ocurriera la estupidez de intentar leerle la mente, porque sólo serviría para hacerlo estallar…

— ¿Por qué te molesta que te hable de Moira?

No: hubiera sido mejor que le leyera la mente, por todos los cielos.

—No me molesta —mintió sin darse cuenta: claro que le molestaba y mucho. La manera en que esa mujer observaba a Charles le parecía de lo más…—, de acuerdo, me incomoda un poco, es cierto —confesó, intentando rectificar su mentira inicial.

Charles entornó los ojos.

— ¿Porque no es mutante? ¿Por eso te molesta que esté aquí? —preguntó con un rastro de severidad en la voz.

¡Eureka!

—Me molesta la manera en que te observa, la forma en que te toca, cómo te habla y te trata —dijo, sentándose a su lado y tomando una de sus manos.

Charles frunció los labios, como si esperara que dijera algo más. Erik no sabía qué, así que prefirió guardar silencio. Pasados unos segundos, Charles suspiró y lo besó. Para sorpresa de Erik, se metió bajo las mantas y se acomodó en su almohada.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Dormir.

Erik sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿pero por qué en mi cama?

—No creo que quieras que lo haga en la de Moira, ¿verdad, _cariño_?

Erik bufó y se acomodó a su lado, aferrándolo y pegándolo todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Antes de cerrar los ojos, volvió a besarlo.

—Eres una amenaza, ¿no?

Charles rió, escondió la cara en el cuello de Erik y cerró los ojos, compartiendo su mente con la de su amigo, sumiéndolos a ambos en un sueño tranquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


	8. Lo que dejaste atrás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik en verdad quería quedarse, pero le fue imposible dar media vuelta para regresar al lado de Charles.

Erik se sorprendió un poco al verlo sentado en la barra del bar, encorvado, con dos largas cortinas de cabello castaño escondiendo su rostro y bebiendo el contenido de un tarro de cerveza que el cantinero rellenó dos veces antes de que encontrara el valor para acercarse «a saludar».

Sabía que era una estupidez de su parte pretender iniciar una conversación _normal _con Charles después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos luego de encontrar a Raven —luego de _dispararle_ a Raven— y que lo mejor sería que diera media vuelta y se marchara del local, pero no pudo evitarlo: Charles era oxígeno y él, un hombre a punto de asfixiarse.

Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y un nudo de emociones en la boca del estómago, respiró profundo y revisó su aspecto en el cristal de la puerta antes de echar a andar entre la multitud del bar hasta alcanzar el taburete vacío al lado de Charles, que no se inmutó ante su presencia y siguió bebiendo tranquilamente su cerveza, con la vista clavada en la colección de botellas de licor expuestas en la vitrina tras el mostrador.

—Hola, Charles —dijo Erik con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Inmediatamente después de dejar salir esas dos palabras de su boca, se sintió estúpido: ojalá hubiera sido capaz de decir algo más elocuente, dada la situación en la que se encontraba su relación.

El efecto de su saludo se produjo rápido: Charles se tensó, sus labios se fruncieron de manera desagradable, recordándole al recién llegado las expresiones que solían poner las personas cuando chupaban un limón agrio, y una palidez grisácea se apoderó de sus facciones en una milésima de segundo.

Charles, que iba enfundado en una camisa marrón con un estampado imposible, pero acorde a la moda actual —una que Erik, el Hombre del Casco, nunca entendería—, giró lentamente el rostro y clavó sus ojos azules, inyectados en sangre, en la cara de su antiguo amigo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó, observándolo como si no fuera más que mierda embarrada en el zapato.

Erik se aclaró la garganta, un poco dolido por la falta de animosidad que Charles le estaba mostrando.

Se encontraban en un bar pequeño, escondido entre los muchos callejones y establecimientos de la ciudad; lámparas de luz verde estaban repartidas a lo largo de los muros, iluminando de manera siniestra los rostros de las personas que los rodeaban. Música suave se desprendía de una radio colocada al fondo de la habitación y algunas parejas se habían parado a bailar en una pista improvisada a mitad del salón. Olía a cigarros y alcohol.

—Vine a pasar el rato —respondió Erik, encogiéndose de hombros resueltamente. No estaba mintiendo.

El cantinero se acercó para preguntarle qué quería beber y pidió whisky. Cuando tuvo el vaso delante, lo bebió rápidamente y ordenó un segundo.

Los ojos de Charles estaban clavados en su rostro con una atención mortal. Temblaba. Cuando abrió la boca de nuevo, Erik percibió el alcohol en su aliento.

— ¿Estás siguiéndome?

Erik rió con sorna.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó en medio de una carcajada, atrayendo la atención desaprobatoria de algunos clientes—. Créeme que fue una verdadera sorpresa entrar a éste lugar y encontrarte, señorito. ¿Qué te pasa, Charles? ¿Se acabó el vino tinto en tu _casa_? —preguntó, burlándose bienintencionadamente: lo que realmente quería era que la conversación fluyera con la misma facilidad que en los viejos tiempos, cuando bromeaban sobre cosas tontas y se coqueteaban como no queriendo la cosa. Pero, de haber sido un poco menos cínico, se hubiera dado cuenta de que esos instantes estaban enterrados en el pasado, porque las heridas que le había hecho a Charles aún no habían sanado. No del todo.

Charles lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, _amigo mío —_dijo, frío como un tempano de hielo. Se tomó los restos de cerveza que quedaban en su tarro y llamó al cantinero para que lo rellenara una vez más.

Erik entornó los ojos mientras empinaba su vaso de whisky contra sus labios. El trago le supo más amargo de lo que realmente era.

—Sólo intentaba ser amistoso —murmuró a manera de excusa.

Charles rió por lo bajo. El rechoncho cantinero le regresó su tarro lleno hasta el borde y chorreando espuma. Charles aferró la oreja con dedos temblorosos y separó un poco el vaso de la superficie de madera en la que estaba posado, pero no bebió: aún parecía tener cosas qué decir. Erik esperó sus palabras con un nudo de ansiedad en la garganta.

— ¿Amistoso como cuando me abandonaste en esa playa después de incrustarme una bala en la espalda o como cuando te llevaste a mi hermana para corromperla y después intentar asesinarla? —Siseó. Sus manos tiritaban tanto, que un poco de cerveza saltó fuera del tarro para mojarle los dedos y la manga de la camisa—. No entiendo cómo puedes tener el descaro de venir a hablar conmigo después de todo lo que has hecho, Erik —terminó con un suspiro decepcionado.

Erik tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó sonreír como si las palabras de Charles no le dolieran en lo más mínimo, pero _no _era así: las sentía incrustadas en el pecho como si fueran una filosa espada.

—Tienes razón —dijo con un hilo de voz, sujetando con las puntas de los dedos su vaso helado para comenzar a girarlo mecánicamente sobre el portavasos de madera en el que estaba colocado—. Es bastante desvergonzado de mi parte haberme acercado a ti después de lo que ocurrió hace unos meses, pero _tenía _qué hacerlo —confesó; las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa—. Es decir… sentí un poco de curiosidad al verte aquí, eso es todo.

Charles rió, despectivo. De nuevo, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en las hileras de botellas colocadas cuidadosamente sobre las repisas tras la barra.

—Lo que yo haga o no, Erik, no es de tu interés —dijo, intentando sonar indiferente, aunque su acompañante había distinguido un desesperado estremecimiento en su voz—. Por otro lado, lo que tú hagas con tu vida me pasa totalmente desapercibido.

Erik curvó los labios en algo que distaba mucho de ser una sonrisa. El nudo de nervios que sentía en la garganta se apretó aún más y se trasladó lentamente hacía la boca de su estómago, en donde amenazó con provocarle una agrura, pero supo controlarse. Después de un rato en silencio, murmuró:

—Yo siempre he sido de _tu _interés, Charles, como cuando saltaste al agua en aquella ocasión intentando evitar que me ahogara o como cuando quisiste impedir que hiciera explotar esos misiles —sus palabras le ardieron en la garganta. En su mente se proyectó la imagen de Charles cayendo al suelo, malherido. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar ese recuerdo innecesario.

Charles estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida, pero siguiendo una serie de respiraciones profundas, pudo evitar ahogarse e inmediatamente después le dedicó una mirada irritada a Erik, que enarcó las cejas, retador.

—Lo hice porque era _lo correcto, _no precisamente porque me importaras —lo corrigió el profesor con un dejo de amargura en la voz.

Erik parpadeó y se inclinó hacia un costado, hasta que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de la oreja de Charles, que hizo ademán de alejarse al sentir su aliento rozándole la piel.

—Tú, por otro lado, amigo mío, siempre me has interesado —susurró en el oído del profesor, que jadeó en contra de su voluntad—. Fuiste el primer mutante que conocí, claro, después de ese imbécil de Shaw, así que automáticamente me importaste. Además, _eres_ mi _único _amigo.

Charles gruñó y se apartó violentamente de su lado, poniéndole una mano en el pecho para alejarlo con un fuerte empellón. Erik estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio e irse de espaldas al suelo, pero resolvió su traspié sujetándose del borde de la barra. Rió, divertido, algo que pareció molestar al profesor.

—Tú y yo _no _somos amigos —sentenció éste, desdeñoso.

Erik enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Entonces qué somos, Charles? —preguntó, sin poder evitar un dejo de coquetería en su voz.

Las mejillas de Charles se pusieron rojas, luego cerró los ojos, cansado, y se pasó una mano por la frente para eliminar las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a deslizarse por su piel.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante largo rato. Charles volvió a terminarse su cerveza, pero tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que levantara la mano y chasqueara los dedos, tal vez un poco prepotentemente, para llamar al cantinero y pedirle más alcohol. Erik, mientras tanto, había seguido girando su vaso de whisky sobre el portavasos de madera, casi obnubilándose por la acción.

No tenía idea de cómo continuar la conversación con Charles. _No tenía idea _de si quería _continuar _la conversación con Charles. Era consciente de que las cosas se les habían salido un poco de las manos y de que ahora no tenían nada más que decirse.

Desde el instante en el que Charles se había quedado callado, la plática podía darse por finalizada.

Pero Erik no se quería ir.

No quería dejarlo solo de nuevo.

—No estás usando tu casco —dijo Charles después de treinta tortuosos minutos en silencio.

Erik sonrió. El alcohol hacía que le hormiguearan un poco las puntas de los dedos, pero estaba seguro de no estar ebrio, a diferencia de Charles, que tenía dificultad para mantenerse erguido en el banquillo y se empinaba constantemente hacia adelante, apoyando parte del peso de su cuerpo en la barra.

—Me hace sudar —respondió Erik, solazado, evocando la imagen de su adorado casco colocado sobre un cojín esponjado abandonado en una cama vacía y fría. Sabía que Charles, cuyas piernas funcionaban en ese momento, no podía leer su mente para contemplar ese recuerdo con él.  
De cierto modo, al salir de la Hermandad sin el casco, había esperado, _deseado _por conveniencia_,_ algo similar.

—Es porque ya no soy un peligro para ti, ¿cierto? —preguntó Charles con un hilo de voz.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Erik posó una mano sobre la rodilla de Charles y lo sintió estremecer. Acarició la tela de su pantalón con las yemas de los dedos, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del cantinero.

—Tú siempre serás un peligro para mí, _amigo _—dijo. El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia en el pecho—. De maneras que no puedes ni imaginar.

Se ruborizó, pero no mutó su expresión: nunca le había hablado a Charles de sus sentimientos, simplemente porque el hombre no tenía la necesidad de saber nada al respecto.

Después de que el cantinero los corriera diciéndoles que estaba a punto de cerrar el bar y que las manecillas del reloj rozaban las dos de la mañana, Erik suspiró, derrotado, y sujetó el brazo de Charles, que se había adormecido sobre la barra.

—Oye —dijo sacudiéndolo, intentando despertarlo—, Charles, nos tenemos que ir —murmuró, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Bufando con fastidio, sacó su cartera y arrojó un par de billetes contra la cara del cantinero, que lo fulminó con la mirada, luego, se apresuró a levantar a Charles, obligándolo a pasar un brazo por sus hombros para poder ayudarlo a sostener su peso, y tiró de él hacía la salida.

El viento nocturno era helado y olía a tierra mojada. El cielo estaba nublado y la única iluminación de la que disponían era la proveniente de las farolas esparcidas por la calle.

¿A dónde demonios iba a llevar a Charles? La escuela estaba demasiado lejos como para cargar con él hasta allá y no había ni un solo taxi a la vista. ¿Y si lo dejaba botado en alguna banca de un parque y se iba? Oh, dios, no, de por sí Charles se había quejado toda la tarde de lo hijo de puta que podía ser a veces, eso sólo sería el colmo.

Caminó un par de cuadras tirando del peso muerto apoyado en sus hombros y divisó las farolas encendidas de un vehículo. Afortunadamente, se trataba de un taxi. Le hizo la parada y, al estacionarse el auto a su lado, abrió una de las puertas traseras y ayudó a Charles a subir. El hombre lucía fatal y Erik le suplicó al cielo que no se le ocurriera vomitar. Abordó también el taxi, preguntándose si hubiera sido mejor darle la dirección de la escuela al taxista y pedirle que ayudara a Charles a no tropezar con los escalones de la entrada, pero ya era demasiado tarde: murmuró la dirección a la que el hombre debía llevarlos y el auto se movió antes de que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para frenar sus acciones.

Se ajustó el cuello del abrigo negro que llevaba puesto y observó con ojo crítico a Charles, que se había recargado en el respaldo del asiento con aires cansinos y respiraba de manera entrecortada. Su rostro estaba pálido.

—Hey —susurró Erik, estirando una mano para tocarle el brazo y agitarlo mientras el auto se deslizaba por la calle con un ligero bamboleo—, ¿te sientes bien?

Charles abrió los ojos. Tiró de su brazo para alejarlo de la mano de Erik, que sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco.

—Estoy mareado —respondió el profesor con sequedad.

Erik tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Él no había bebido mucho, pero el hormigueo de sus extremidades aún no se quitaba por completo.

—Pronto llegaremos a _casa _—le aseguró—, no te preocupes.

Charles hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Parpadeó con lentitud y se giró en el asiento para observar de frente a Erik y no sólo por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía más despierto que antes.

Las luces de las farolas de la calle se colaban por los cristales del auto, creando líneas y círculos en las facciones de ambos. La radio del taxi estaba encendida y sonaba una cancioncilla pegajosa que Erik había escuchado en otro lado, pero no recordaba dónde. El taxista la tarareaba por lo bajo, sin prestarles atención. Hacía frío. Dios, mucho frío.

Los ojos azules de Charles estaban fijos en su cara. Entraron a un túnel y la oscuridad en el vehículo fue absoluta, a excepción de las luces verdes encendidas en el tablero y el radio.

Erik escuchó el suave roce de la ropa de Charles sobre los revestimientos del asiento y percibió su peso apoyado contra su brazo. La mano de Charles se posó en su pecho, sobre los botones de su abrigo negro y Erik sintió un mechón de cabello rozándole la mejilla cuando Charles se empinó hacía su rostro y lo besó. O intentó besarlo, porque estaba tan ebrio que sus labios fallaron por poco y se encontraron primero con su mentón, pero poco a poco subieron hasta rozarle el labio inferior.

El pecho de Erik latió con taquicardia. Oh, por todos los cielos.

Apoyó las palmas de las manos en los hombros de Charles y lo empujó hacia atrás justo en el momento en el que el vehículo salió del túnel. El conductor les regaló una mirada extrañada antes de volver a concentrarse en el camino.

Charles observó a Erik con ojos vidriosos. Su cuerpo estaba laxo debajo de sus manos y Erik se sintió estremecer.

—Es el alcohol —dijo, más para sí mismo que para Charles, que lo miraba de manera extraña.

Cuando el auto se detuvo por fin delante de la reja de la Escuela Xavier, Erik se sintió como si su tortura hubiera terminado, pero se sintió un poco decepcionado. _Por fin había terminado. _Abrió su puerta y bajó, recibiendo en el rostro una bofetada de aire frío. Rodeó el vehículo y se acercó a la puerta de Charles, abriéndola de un tirón para ayudar al hombre a bajar, lo que fue una verdadera odisea, pues Charles había comenzado a quedarse dormido y respondió a sus intentos con un par de quejas y manotazos.

Erik puso los ojos en blanco.

—Maldita sea, Charles —masculló al notar que el taxista hacia ademán de bajar a ayudarlo: no quería que ese _homo-sapiens _le pusiera las manos encima a su…—. Vamos, ya estamos en casa.

Los párpados de Charles se abrieron de golpe. Sus pupilas dilatadas buscaron el rostro de Erik y, después, la reja de la mansión.

—No —siseó.

Erik sintió una punzada de irritación en la boca del estómago.

— ¿A qué te refieres con no? —preguntó, molesto.

—No quiero entrar ahí.

Erik bufó.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque no podemos quedarnos en este taxi toda la noche —le recordó, sujetando su brazo y tirando de él para obligarlo a salir del auto en medio de quejas.

Le pagó al taxista, que entró a su vehículo nuevamente y puso el motor en marcha mientras ellos caminaban hacia la reja, Charles trastabillando y apoyando la frente en el brazo de Erik, que llevaba varios minutos sintiendo la garganta atorada, como si se hubiera tragado una naranja entera.

Abrió la cerradura con sus poderes y ambos entraron a los terrenos del colegio, Erik con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Charles le murmuró al oído algo sobre "volver a los viejos tiempos".

Erik tragó saliva con dificultad mientras subían los peldaños de la entrada.

— ¿Hank está aquí? —preguntó, temiendo dejar a Charles ebrio y solo en esa gran mansión.

El profesor rió con amargura al tiempo que Erik movía la mano y la puerta se abría con un suave clic.

—No —respondió—. Se fue hace dos días —agregó, liberándose del agarre de Erik para arrastrarse hasta una mullida butaca, en la que se dejó caer pesadamente.

Erik enarcó las cejas, buscando el interruptor en la pared para encender las luces. Cuando lo encontró, la sala se bañó de luz anaranjada. Charles se cubrió los ojos con la mano y gruñó.

— ¿A dónde?

Charles volvió a gruñir.

— ¿Yo qué sé? Le ofrecieron un trabajo en el gobierno. _Para _el gobierno. Tuvimos una plática conmovedora, bebimos unos cuantos tragos y al día siguiente ya no estaba. Llamó por teléfono ésta mañana. Colgué.

Erik bufó. Lamentaba el horrible estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba Charles… y más que fuera su culpa. Podía imaginar a Charles inyectándose esa _porquería _que Hank había creado para él, ayudándolo a caminar otra vez para darle falsas esperanzas, saliendo de la mansión a toda prisa, corriendo tal vez, para ahogarse de borracho en un bar destartalado y perdido en la ciudad, pero lleno de personas.

¿Le pesaba tanto la soledad? Dios, durante una milésima de segundo deseó jamás haberse marchado, así Charles no tendría que pasar por algo tan funesto. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. La Hermandad esperaba por él.

—Voy a prepararte café —dijo, caminando hacia el corredor que conducía a la cocina, con los ojos azules de Charles fijos en sus movimientos—. Después te meterás a la cama y no darás problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Púdrete, Erik.

Éste suspiró en el corredor. Él ya estaba podrido. Era una lástima que Charles no lo supiera, que no hubiera sentido el sabor de la muerte, la sangre y la malicia en sus labios cuando lo besó en el taxi.

Inconscientemente, deslizó las puntas de sus dedos por sus labios secos mientras llenaba la tetera de agua y la ponía sobre la parrilla encendida.

¿Por qué demonios lo había besado? Sabía que Charles tenía un historial de promiscuidad arrastrado desde sus tiempos en la universidad, pero el hombre nunca le había dado señales de que quisiera llevar sus asiduos coqueteos a un nuevo nivel. Erik estaba seguro de que, de haberlo hecho, no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, enredado en sábanas blancas, gimiendo y pidiendo más…

Qué buena suerte que Charles no pudiera leerle la mente por el momento.

Cuando terminó el café, sirvió una taza y se apresuró a llevársela a Charles, que dormitaba en la butaca en la que se había sentado al llegar, con el mentón hundido en el pecho y el cabello castaño cubriéndole la cara. Se arrodilló delante de él, equilibrando la taza en una mano mientras sacudía el hombro de Charles con la otra. El hombre se sobresaltó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —masculló.

—Te dije que te prepararía café.

—Eso fue hace horas.

—No han pasado ni quince minutos, Charles —aclaró, divertido, sujetando una de las manos temblorosas de su amigo para ayudarlo a sujetar la taza. Charles estuvo a punto de dejarla caer.

— ¿Crees que puedes engañarme jugando al buen samaritano, Erik? —Preguntó, arrastrando las palabras gracias a la sumisión de su lengua ante el alcohol—. No voy a volver a caer. Vete.

Erik parpadeó.

—Lo haré en cuanto bebas esto y te metas a la cama —comentó, aunque no confiaba en sus palabras.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo en la Mansión X, se sentía abrazado por la nostalgia y sabía que le costaría trabajo cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas para irse y jamás volver.

Para su sorpresa, Charles tomó la taza de café, que se agitó violentamente en el plato gracias al temblor de sus manos, y dio pequeños sorbos que le quemaron los labios. Hizo una mueca de asco.

—Le falta azúcar —se quejó, pero siguió bebiendo pesar de la falta de dulzor.

Erik sonrió y lo hizo hasta que Charles consiguió dar el último sorbo, después, tomó las piezas de porcelana de las manos temblorosas y las colocó en la mesita a su lado. Los ojos de Charles estaban fijos en su rostro. En sus labios. Erik recordó la sensación de ser besado a tientas en la oscuridad. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas.

—Te llevaré a la cama —dijo sin notar las implicaciones de sus palabras. Bufando, sujetó el antebrazo de Charles y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

Aunque tropezando en los peldaños de la escalera, logró llegar al segundo piso, arrastrando el peso muerto de Charles, que murmuraba cosas sobre lo mucho que lo odiaba y su incapacidad para azucarar una buena taza de café.

Todo eso hizo reír a Erik. Y odiaba saber el porqué.

Una vez en la habitación, Erik ayudó a Charles a tumbarse en la cama, con la mirada acuosa y azul clavada en el techo de madera. De cierto modo, mientras subían las escaleras, había tenido la impresión de que las piernas de Charles funcionaban mal, aunque eso podía deberse a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, no al hecho de que el brebaje que Hank le había preparado para que volviera a caminar estaba perdiendo sus efectos…

Se consoló un par de segundos pensando eso. Ver a Charles en silla de ruedas siempre lo hacía sentir culpable, pero prefería suprimir esos sentimientos. Como muchos otros.

Charles giró sobre el colchón y hundió el rostro en la almohada, comenzando a patalear en un vano intento de quitarse los zapatos. Erik puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba a ayudarlo. En el pasado, había tenido encuentros con el Ebrio Charles, pero éste nunca había perdido la suficiente lucidez como para hacer el ridículo delante de otras personas… ahora parecía darle lo mismo. Erik suprimió la pena que palpitó en su pecho por una milésima de segundo: la degradación de Charles era culpa suya. Si debía sentir pena por alguien, era de sí mismo y sus acciones.

Arrojó los zapatos de Charles al suelo y éste respondió al repentino ruido con un ronquido. Erik casi sonrió y se animó a retirar un largo mechón de cabello del rostro cansado pegado a la esponjosa almohada. La respiración de Charles le acarició los nudillos. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser, por Dios? Sabía que los sentimientos que tenía por Charles no eran correctos, pero en ese momento, no, desde que lo había visto sentado en la barra del bar, éstos se habían aferrado a su cuello, intentando estrangularlo.

Había estado impresionado por ese hombre dormido desde el momento en el que había saltado del barco para salvarle la vida, se había encariñado durante esas largas horas que pasaban encerrados en el estudio de la Mansión, jugando ajedrez y se había enamorado, sin darse cuenta, durante las largas pláticas inspiradoras que mantenían en los lugares más inesperados de Nueva York, cuando se sentaban el uno a pocos centímetros de distancia del otro, observándose a los ojos continuamente y dándose palmadas de apoyo en los hombros o las rodillas.

Dios, Erik extrañaba con el alma cada uno de esos instantes y, en lo más profundo de su pecho, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a los viejos tiempos, pero sabía que era imposible.

Y, desgraciadamente, Charles debía sentirse igual, el beso dentro del taxi debía ser prueba de ello. Eso le daba un poco de consuelo a su corazón herido, pero esperaba que Charles no tuviera que sufrir más por él.

Desalentado por sus pensamientos, se arrodilló al lado de la cama y se inclinó sobre los labios de Charles para besarlos suavemente. Sabían a alcohol.

—Te amo —susurró antes de levantarse.

Salió de la mansión con una mano sujetándole el corazón y haciendo presión. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recargó contra la madera, respirando profundo; el viento helado le acariciaba las mejillas y hacía que su respiración ardiera.

¿En verdad iba a dejar a Charles solo otra vez, justo cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta de quedarse con él? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartarse de ese hilo de pensamientos. Charles ya no tenía nada que ver con él. _Nada. _Que su amigo se hubiera quedado solo en esa gran mansión tampoco significaba nada.

Aún si Erik decidía darle la espalda a la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos para quedarse al lado de Charles, ¿quién le aseguraba que éste lo perdonaría por todos sus errores del pasado?

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su amigo tirado en la arena de la playa con sangre en la espalda y, después, derrumbado bajo una montaña de escombros mientras Hank intentaba evitar que fuera aplastado… Dios, había cometido tantos errores. Y nadie le aseguraba que no fuera a cometer más permaneciendo al lado de Charles.

Decidido —y deprimido—, levantó el cuello de su abrigo para resguardarse del frío y bajó los peldaños de la entrada, echando a andar por el camino de grava que llevaba a la salida del colegio.

Antes de cerrar la reja con su poder, echó un último vistazo al destello anaranjado en la ventana de la habitación de Charles, saboreando el _te amo _que le había dicho y ese beso helado robado en el asiento trasero del taxi.

Dios, como maldijo haberse encontrado ese día con Charles y la bofetada de sus sentimientos, que lo persiguió en forma de un escozor en el pecho mientras ponía tierra de por medio entre él y su viejo _amigo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :)  
—O—  
RECOMENDACIONES POR CORONAVIRUS:  
Como todos saben, estamos pasando por una crisis sanitaria mundial que es 100% REAL, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es:  
1.- No entrar en pánico (porque somos cool).  
2.- No hacer caso de fuentes de información sin verificar (como publicaciones en redes sociales, incluso de diarios virtuales) y menos compartirla.  
3.- Mantén una buena higiene: lávate las manos, sobre todo tras ir a la calle, usa gel antibacterial, no te toques la cara y no te acerques demasiado a las personas. Evita saludar de beso y de mano. Recuerda que la infección se comparte por medio de moléculas de saliva y mucosidad que persisten en el entorno durante horas. NO prestes tu celular, ni compartas comida.  
4.- Ten a los niños lejos de adultos mayores. Los niños tienen un sistema inmunológico fuerte, por lo que pueden no verse demasiado afectados, pero son una fuente de contagio para los ancianos.  
5.- No acudas a eventos masivos.  
6.- Usa cubre bocas, sobre todo si no puedes quedarte en casa.  
7.- Compra suministros moderadamente: se prevé que la crisis podría tener una larga duración, por lo que consumir en exceso no sirve de nada ahora y sólo se crea desabasto, lo que puede perjudicar incluso a las agencias de salud.  
8.- Consume cítricos y alimentos ricos en vitaminas que levanten tu sistema inmunológico.  
9.- Da ayuda a quien la necesite: si un adulto mayor no puede salir de su casa, ofrécete a hacer sus compras por ellos, ya que son el sector más vulnerable de la población.  
—O—  
Recuerden que me encuentran en Facebook, YouTube y FictionPress.


End file.
